


Unexpected

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, I do too, I have no regrets, I know what you're thinking, I mean, Now now NOW NOW, What Have I Done, but just think about, jared route ending WAS amazing, really - Freeform, you know you want it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: Mai loved Jared. She loved Jared for years. As long as she had known about him. Then though, Hana comes to school. And she of course... is a main character. How can Mai say no to that sweet girl. How could she fight over this man with the girl who is obviously going to get him. Jarred has barely even talked to her. Besides that fact is that she loves Hana, and wants her to be happy, after all, she accepted Mai even when the rest didn't.Characters and main story points belong to Illuis Seed and the creators of Asagao Academy, I own none of it but I LOVE all of it.This story is entirely fanwork and slight canon.I'm a trash can that loves Mai x PBG





	Unexpected

Mai yawned, the sleep clouding over her eyes, as the shrill scream of the alarm clock grated against her ears. She rose from the mattress, groaning as the glint of the morning sun temporarily blinded her and she practically threw herself across the room, determined to sop the incessant shrieking. She blinked blearily and shuffled to her bathroom, dragging her limbs and groaning in a way that would make you think she was a zombie.

Fifteen minutes later, Mai emerged from the bathroom, cleaner and a whole lot more awake, her hair dripping onto the carpet. Throwing on the school uniform and blow drying her mass of red hair took only a few moments, leaving her time to flip through the papers the school had sent. Apparently, she was to have a roommate this year, and a transfer student at that! She wondered what sort of person they would be, then began cackling knowing that her new roommate was totally a main character. Hopefully though this one got along with her better than the last one.

A sharp knock at the door startled her, and one of the butlers entered her room. Mai smiled tightly and waited for his words, “Miss Sasaki, if you are done packing, you ought to get going, I will bring you breakfast so you can eat in the car.”

With an almost imperceptible role of her eyes Mai sighed, “Thank you, Sebastian.”

Snatching her backpack from the plush carpet Mai followed the tall butler outside and climbed into the back of the black sedan, their family driver quiet in the front seat. She heard the clunk of the trunk closing over her luggage. Sebastian reappeared at her window and handed her a croissant breakfast sandwich and a fruit parfait, the latter of which she set in a cup holder, and the former she shoved into her mouth. As the hot food touched her tongue, tears pricked her eyes and she fanned her mouth to try and cool it off. Sebastian’s brow furrowed, “Careful Miss Sasaki, it’s hot.”

Mai ignored him and turned to the driver, “Can we get going? Sitting around won’t help any of us.”

Her voice steel, and without further ado the shot forward, Sebastian’s tie clip skipping over Mai’s fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! GP here, just wanted to stop by and say thanks for reading the prologue to this story, I've been meaning to do it for a while but I've just been caught up in doing nothing at all. Hope ya'll have a fabulous day!  
> GP out


End file.
